


全世界最糟的我爱你

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis
Summary: 鲨鲨最后那句故意发音不清的话，差不多是方言版我爱你，但因为我不会意语更不会意语方言所以含糊掉了（。就意会吧





	全世界最糟的我爱你

鲨鱼沉入深海。

Squalo睁开眼，竭力寻找呼吸的机会，漆黑的海水筑起一面冰冷厚重的墙，扼住了空气和生机。爆炸声穿透水流，变得迟钝而沉重，血红的光斑从上方落下，水面晃荡，犹如焚烧中摇摇欲坠的天空。鲛试图调动肢体，义肢在他落海前就断了，至少两枚子弹嵌在右肩，剩下的那枚则贯穿了膝盖。他张嘴，带着铁腥气的水倒灌进喉管，碾过心肺，更深地撕开胸腹处的裂口，血一股股涌出，将一串气泡染成深粉色，慢慢上升飘浮。

银色的鲨鱼不断下沉，失血与窒息令他无法动弹，水像一层密不透气的裹尸布，卷住他逐渐丧失知觉的身体，不可抗拒地向着深渊坠落。

至少海底是个不错的归宿。

如果还有力气，Squalo一定会放声大笑。他仍在坠落，海面成为遥不可及的天空，上面漂满了燃烧的火花，游艇倾斜的影子像块墓碑。

一只燕子，穿过熊熊火光，投入水中，笔直地冲向大海深处。

迅若幻觉。死亡的边缘总是光怪陆离，鲛并不在意，直到一只手牢牢扣紧他的手腕，逆着重力，拽住他缓慢向上浮。鲨鱼清醒了点， _不_ 。他张开嘴，但立即被呛住，海水变成了一把锈刀子，捅进他的喉咙，在脏腑间翻绞。但炙烈的痛楚同样凝聚神智，他的心脏痛苦而强烈地跳动着，坚强地寻求生机。Squalo咬紧牙，他仍然无法用力，残破的身躯像一袋沉重的垃圾。海水抓紧他们，试图将俩人一起扯入深渊。 _不，放手_ 。 _小鬼_ 。他想喊。可那双手毫不犹豫地穿过腋下，固定住双肩，继续艰难地将他往上拖。重压渐渐消退，火红与苍白的光亮在视野间摇晃，紧接着Squalo听到大海低沉的吐息，以及——

“混蛋！”冒出水面的刹那，他竭力在剧咳间隙骂出了声。

“不用谢。”山本武温和地回答，嘶哑的嗓音像刚吞食了一斤粗盐。

“臭小子你想死吗？！”

“不好意思，至少现在，我们都还活着。”

他们还活着。大雨降临的海面仿佛一个随时塌陷的世界，血腥味同伤口一样被浸泡出腐烂般的锈气，但他们还活着。Squalo使劲呼吸，每一口都掀起内脏抽搐般地剧痛，令他眼前发黑，但氧气甜美得可以宽恕所有疼痛。

“很好，呼吸，保持清醒。”山本说，他从身后紧箍住鲛，拖着他沉浮移动。雨水鞭打在脸上，大海咆哮，威胁吞没一切。然而他一点都不在乎，臂弯间的躯体仍带着生命的温度，他能听见那颗柔软而顽强的心正在不屈地搏动。

**_他还活着。他会活下去。_ **

Squalo靠在山本肩头，年轻人吃力的喘息和潮湿的血腥味同样清晰，这不是一个好兆头。他们都伤得不轻，失去所有后援，幽暗的海上看不见其它船支。而雨中的大海像一头巨兽，伺机将他们吞噬干净。

但如果只有一个人……

“喂听着，小鬼。”

“不听。”

“……你他妈，”

“闭嘴吧，师父大人。你可以把力气留到我们床上。”

Squalo怒到呛笑。“混帐小鬼。”他骂，微弱到几乎听不见自己的声音。失血低温令他再次慢慢失去痛觉和意识，但他宁愿疼痛，他舍不得耳边那个越来越模糊的声音—— **撑住。再坚持一下。别睡着了。 _听我说_ 。Squalo。别闭上眼睛。别。 _Squ_ 。别丢下我。 _别_ ，再一次。睁开眼睛，Squalo混蛋你别想再丢下我**——冰凉的嘴唇贴近侧颈动脉，嘶哑的呼吸声带着血气，像一枚枚锈钉子，反复敲进他剧痛的神经和心口。

“Squalo。”山本的声音平静下来，像湍急的水流逐渐凝成坚冰，他说，“Squalo你说过，总有一天我们会死在对方看不见的地方，又或者，死在对方眼前。”他停下来喘息，讥诮地笑了半声，“操。我都不知道哪个更糟。但，”又一次深喘，“不会是今天。不会是现在。”

雨密浪急，年轻人语调却平缓笃定，仿佛多年前，同样的大雨之中他说，我所知道的时雨苍燕流，是完美无缺，最强无敌的。

银鲛想笑又或者咆哮，最终只是硬咳出一口血。空气重新灌进气管，海水剌骨，他贪婪地呼吸，每一次心跳都像酷刑，鲨鱼扣紧牙关，他靠着徒弟的肩，半昂起头颅，雨不知在什么时候停了，天空是锋刃的颜色，零碎的星子像一粒粒细盐。准确地说，是沾在山本武指间寿司刀上的盐花，在浅黄的光影下细闪。Squalo，男孩欣喜地抬头，下颔骨延伸出优美线条。来尝尝我的手艺，带着盐渍和清酒味的年轻面庞凑过来，或者，尝尝我……

“……喂老子饿了！”鲛咳着狠狠啐出血沫，喘息里全是腥味。山本笑起来，立即被呛了一大口海水。“等我们回去，”他紧紧拖抱着鲛，仰望同一片星空，“你想吃什么都行。”风终于吐出了海鸟和船笛的鸣叫，穿透海雾的茧。

***

“喂你打劫了一艘鱼船？”

重新掌握意识的那几秒，Squalo以为被吞进了某条大鱼的肚子。血汗，鱼腥和机油味压缩在细弱的空气里，光线暗得像摇晃的烛火，而另一团暗火则正焚烧着他的肺。鲛眯眼，尝试挪动身体，剧痛和晕眩的浪头压下来，迅速打湿了流海和身上的绷带，他绷紧唇线，低声喘息，享受这一刻活着的痛快。

“是租赁。”山本纠正，“回去后我会付钱的。嗯，还有附带损失费什么的。”年轻人嘀咕，走到床边坐下，“别乱动，子弹取出来了，但腹部那个伤口太深血很难止住，鱼船上又缺乏医疗用品。”

这个建议毫无用处，毕竟除了死亡没什么可以阻止鲨鱼游动。山本了然，无奈地摇摇头，倾身握住银鲛双肩，半扶半抱着帮他靠在床头，又把枕头垫到腰后，“很高兴你把力气留到了床上，虽然我指的并是这张床。”

鲛花了巨大的力气砸过去一个白眼，“喂臭小鬼，你前面骂人了！”

好青年愣了一秒，“哦是啊。”他若无其事地回答，“我还能用你教的意语骂人呢。想听么，记仇的鲨鱼先生？”

鲛眼都不抬地吐出一串西西里土话，用不着丰富的词汇量，山本嗅着语气都能猜到其中意思。

“所以现在是方言教学时间？好的，谢谢。知道你在骂我了。”

闹别扭的臭小鬼真不可爱。Squalo咳喘着含糊抱怨，假装没看见山本脸上那种打扰了能再说一次么的表情，“喂我饿了。”他理直气壮地扯开话题。

“我去看看有什么吃的。”山本起身，“但别对这破鱼船抱太大希望。”

“牡蛎，鱼子酱，鹅肝，鱼羹，不要甜品。”

“……要哪个品种的酒呢，先生？”只喝了一肚子海水的青年没忍住讽刺。

“滴金贵腐，年份老子就不挑了。”

“也许我们该把船开去马赛港而不是回巴勒莫。”

“是你说‘想吃什么都行’。”

“……你才是在闹别扭呢，师父大人。”隔了一小会儿，青年剑客面无表情地指出，“不过，Squalo……”他放柔了声调，笑意牵动眼角。山本坐回床边，伸手撩开银鲛颊边汗湿的发丝，他的手指停留在那片苍白却滚烫的皮肤上，轻触肿涨的眼角和颧骨大片淤青，“你跟我闹别扭的样子倒是可爱极了。”

鲛不高兴地哼哼，脸颊却贴着山本的手掌轻蹭。他看着长发从对方包扎好的腕间垂落，一块血迹缓慢地渗透绷带，逐渐洇成刺眼的一片。Squalo皱紧眉头，花了好几秒才挪开目光，他重新望向那双疲倦而温柔的眼睛。

眼睛的主人可怜巴巴地说，我道歉。所以，不吵架了好吗？

他的脸庞依然被捧在那双善于握剑的掌心里，粗砺的热度勾织成一张比梦境更熟稔的网，Squalo不太想睁开眼睛，得了吧，道歉？他用鼻音嗤笑，为了什么？

“大概是……语气糟透了。”

“啧老子才不在意小鬼的态度。”鲛烦燥地挥手，猛地扯到伤口，他咧咧嘴，“喂别装傻，你知道我指的不是这个。”

年轻人眨眨眼，“我还是去给你找点吃的吧。”他东张西望地往门口移动，“好像看见有鲑鱼罐头呢”

“喂回来。”

山本叹了一口气。

“Squalo。”他回到他身边，弯腰亲吻他额角的伤口，“你也知道我的意思，不是么？”鲛闷哼，像只被抚摸得不够舒坦的凶兽，他微仰起脸，青年慢慢将吻轻移到眼睑，鼻尖，他吻他的唇，像吻过一刃刀锋，“抱歉。”山本再次说，“我知道的。对不起。”

亲吻间Squalo再次冷哼，他明白这句道歉的含义——它可能是，抱歉我不该在战场上违背行动指挥官的命令；又或者，对不起让你担心了；但唯独不会是——我错了我不应留下来独自在大海中寻找另一条存活率极小的生命。固执的臭小鬼。鲛发出恼怒的喉音，骤然抬手拽着山本的领口往下拉，大幅度动作牵扯起令人晕眩的剧痛，他在呻吟脱口前叼住徒弟的下唇，用力咬下去。

山本轻嘶，“哇血腥味果真能钓来鲨鱼。”他舔舔唇上的裂口，笑得龇牙咧嘴，“有食欲是好事，所以，想再来一口吗？”

冷汗几乎湿透了绷带，鲛疼得浑身发颤，却丝毫不肯放松猎物，“臭小子你什么时候才能听老子的话？嗯？”他攥着年轻人后脑的短发，贴近他恶狠狠吻过去，“我教你那么多，可不是为了让你这小混蛋去送死。”

“你教给我的第一课是剑士的荣誉。”山本柔声说，拇指轻抵着鲛的嘴角阻止反驳，“而第二课是，危机时永远挡在战友身前。”

“你，”鲨鱼噎住，“那不一样……”他再次停顿，被更多的亲吻夺走话语权与呼吸。山本的吻燃着生气的小火苗，不轻不重地用牙齿啃咬。“Squ……”青年剑客不高兴地拖长声调，“你要是敢说我们有什么不一样，我就，”他严肃地思忖着，“以后给你做的金枪鱼饭团全部加上三倍芥末酱！”

“……滚蛋吧连威胁人都不会的小鬼。”

“Squalo。”山本展开双臂，环住鲛的肩背，将脸埋进他颈间的长发里，“我……”他停了一会，试图从词语的海洋里找一个更清晰更容易令双方接受的词，但最终只是轻声重复着：“我明白，Squalo。我知道的。” _就像你也明白_ 。鲨鱼不满地动来动去，愤然咕哝你知道个屁。山本收紧臂弯，同样伤痕累累的躯体紧贴着，疼痛犹如怀抱玫瑰。“我知道我爱你。”他低柔而直接地说，察觉到怀里那个身体微微的僵硬——被血腥豢养的鲨鱼永远不习惯接受坦然的爱意，普通人的温存之于他可能更像一张限制意志的网，年轻人是在成为剑士后才逐渐理解这一点，但这并不意味着他愿意放手。

“我爱你Squalo。”山本说，吻他从银发间露出一点的耳廓。“我爱你所以我不会为你而死，不会死在你的前面。我爱你，所以，你要放心。好吗？”青年用甜蜜如牛奶冰淇淋的口吻述说爱与死，宁静的气息像寒天剑意下的冰。鲛掐着徒弟的肩，他在无法克制的颤抖，因为疼痛因为低烧因为怒火， _不是因为他妈的山本武！_ 山本的掌心轻轻落在他后背，一下一下，窸窸窣窣，仿佛细雨。银鲛的呼吸慢慢平缓，另一场雨水汇入气流，纠缠交融，剑客们的心跳声不分彼此。

肋骨间一阵阵剧痛，然后是胸腔，有什么见鬼的东西在那里疯狂生长，他被缠绕，被勒得喘不过气，在痛苦中体会到奇妙的不应需要的满足。混蛋小鬼！Squalo想说什么，但喉咙干涩发紧，于是他索性磨磨牙，狠狠在山本侧颈咬了一口。

山本皱起鼻子，不太认真地抗议，Squ你是要变异成吸血鲨了吗？

鲛没理会无聊的打趣，他从青年的怀里抬起来脸，盯着他的眼睛，微弱的天光上方的一小格窗缝里漏下来，那双眼睛在阴影与光明之间，像被雨水浸透的一道剑芒。Squalo露出尖牙，笑了起来，他歪歪脑袋，飞快地说了几个字，刻意拗出的口音浓重到可能连意大利本地人都听不明白，而只会半调子意语的东洋青年更加满头雾水。“你说什么？”山本问，“听起来又像在骂我呢。”

“就是在骂你臭小子。”鲛得意洋洋地回答。山本反而狐疑地眯起眼睛，“再说一遍。”他凑得更近些，几乎碰到对方唇角。

鲨鱼特别大方地又说了一次，语速更快发音更模糊，一种火烫的红色正从他眼角泛开，像剑峰上一抹新鲜的血痕。

山本探究地盯着他好一会儿，终于不太甘心地说，“我记住发音了，回去后肯定能查到你说了什么。”

“加油，小鬼。”鲛愉快地鼓励，他放松地闭上眼睛，重新将脸搁回青年温暖的肩窝里。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 鲨鲨最后那句故意发音不清的话，差不多是方言版我爱你，但因为我不会意语更不会意语方言所以含糊掉了（。就意会吧


End file.
